Broken
by MandyKim108
Summary: Set after New Moon before Eclipse. Jasper doesn't return with the rest of the family. Edward cheats on Bella with Alice. Bella catches them and heads home. She finds someone waiting for her at home. Who could it be? Characters are OOC
1. Prologue

**Bella**

I walk into the house to wait for everyone to arrive. They had gone out to hunt and I visited with my dad. I decided to wait for Edward up in his room, but I should've just stayed downstairs. I got closer to the door and heard sounds coming from inside. No one should be here because they were out hunting. I slowly open the door hoping not to make any sounds; what I found should've made me gasp and make them notice I was there, but I just shut the door and walked back downstairs. As I step off the last step the rest of the family comes walking in. Rose stopped when she seen me hesitate on the step.

"Bella, what is it?" Rose asks.

"Where are Edward and Alice?" I reply with my own question.

"They should already be back. If they're not, then I'm not sure where they would be," Carlisle says.

"Sounds like Eddie is home. Music is playing in his room. Have you tried up there?" Esme asks.

"Mom, listen a little closer," Emmett says.

Tears start running down my face because I know they can hear what is happening in his room. Emmett goes to take off up the stairs, but as he passes me he sees the look on my face.

"Dear, why don't you drive her home. I don't think she should be driving home in this condition." Esme looks at Emmett.

"Come on sis. Eddie is mine when I get back," he says grabbing my hand.

I let Emmett take my hand when I see the charm Edward gave me for graduation. I pull my hand out of Emmetts and take the charm off the bracelet Jake made me. I hand it to Rose and ask her to break it to tiny pieces. She nods smiling before pulling me into a hug. I nod my goodbyes to everyone not sure if I would see them after all this. Emmett leads me to my truck and its a quiet ride back to Charlie's house. Once there Emmett turns the truck off before looking at me.

"Rosie and I are leaving the family tomorrow, so even if they leave we won't. You won't lose us and I swear that Eddie and pixie will be dealt with by me. I'll call you later on okay?"

I nod not sure how much longer I could hold the tears back. Emmett gives me a hug before disappearing into the trees. I sit there not sure how to handle everything. I'm glad my dad went fishing so he wouldn't be here to ask questions I wasn't ready to answer. I'm not sure how long I sat there before falling asleep but a tapping on my window made me jump.

Rubbing sleep out of my eyes I roll down the window and tell the person to leave me alone. When I hear the one voice I haven't heard in a year I open my eyes. Staring right into bright red eyes. I blink my eyes a few times thinking I was seeing things. Jasper's face isn't in mine when I reopen my eyes and I could see his eyes were red.

"Jasper?" I croak out, my voice raw from sleep and crying.


	2. Chapter 1

Jasper

I've been living with Charlotte and Peter for a little over a year now. I miss three of my former family members, although I tried taking a bite out of the human family member. Em, Rose, and Bella were the only ones I missed and I could care less what my ex and the mind reader are doing.

~Flashback~

After Edward left and took Bella home Carlisle came out to me. I said my sorrys and he accepted saying he knew it was bound to happen. He tells me that he was hoping Edward would change her so it wouldn't be a problem, but he didn't think it would happen now. I came back to the house after hunting to get my bloodlust under control.

"We're leaving," Edward says when I walk in.

"If you'd like I'll leave so you don't have to leave Bella."

"No, we're leaving Forks and once we're gone you need to leave the family." Edward says.

"You can't tell him to leave Edward!" Rose yells.

"I can and I am. He is nothing but a dangerous monster. He shouldn't be around humans and he's not fit to be a Cullen anymore," he says.

I went to pack a bag and left the house without a word to anyone. I found divorce papers on my desk and gladly signed them. Ridding myself of Alice and the family. I put the crest and everything I've ever received from them the desk next to the papers. Including my phone and credit card. I smiled as I grabbed my car keys, my truck keys, and my bike keys. I head out the window and pile my car and bike into my trailer and drive away. I had a phone, money, cars, and clothes that they didn't get me.

Thirty minutes later I pull into a hotel. The ringing of my phone pulls me out of my thoughts. I look at the number and see that it's my brother Peter.

"Hey Yoda how are you doing?"

"Ya know if ya drive down the street to the fancier hotel you'll get to see me and your favorite sister," he says.

"I'm not even going to ask how you knew I was in town. Alright, I'll be there shortly and let Char know she's my only sister." I hang up.

I drive to the hotel to see Peter and Char standing by their car waiting. Peter has his shit eating grin on his face and I want to wipe it off of him.

"Fucker it's been a while," he says.

"What brings y'all by?" I ask.

"Well, I had a feeling you'd be leaving so we came to see you. Where's your mate?"

"Your Yoda is messin' with ya. Alice and I were never mates and you knew that. I don't have a mate, but you already know that."

"Hm, maybe my knower is off. Maybe it's the next time we come up to see you. Wanna head back to our place?"

~End of flashback~

Peter knocks on the door and I shake my head. Clearing my mind and tell him to come in. I felt his emotions to find stubborness, relief, and worry.

"Pete, what's going on?" I ask when he enters the room.

"Um, Char called and said she's in Washington. Near your old place and it seems there's trouble brewing. Char is headed home, but I suggest you head up there. Find out what's going on because your mate is in the middle of this. Leave now and hunt before you get into Washington."

I sigh knowing not to go against his feelings. I had no clue who would be my mate and why she'd be in Washington. I think back to everyone and decide to give Emmett a call to see what is going on. I dial his number and look in the mirror. Might as well let him know I went back to my old diet. It rings and when he answers I can hear yelling.

"I'm gonna call you back in a few." He says hanging up.

I give up on that and pack a bag. I ask him if running would be faster or if I could take my truck. He says running and when I called them he would bring my truck up since he knows we'll need it. I throw the pack on my back and start running. Telling Peter I would see him soon. My phone rings and I know it's probably Emmett calling me back.

"Hello," I say.

"You know I was wondering when I would be hearing from you. It's been over a year man and Rosie and I miss you. Sorry about earlier, but you kind of called at a bad time."

"What's going on now?"

"The family is leaving Forks again and this time they are forcing Rosie and I along. I promised Bella earlier when I drove her home Rosie and I wouldn't leave again."

"What are you going on about? What's wrong with Bella? Why are you guys leaving again?" I ask.

I'm right outside Washington so I know I need to hunt but I want to finish this conversation with Emmett. I stop and wait for his response which isn't coming.

"Emmett, what in the hell is going on?"

"Pixie and mind reader were caught together by Bells. Lets just say those two are having a field day here. Bells didn't handle it very well and I'm not sure how we can get away from the pair of freaks. Bells is going to need us, but they are expecting us to leave tonight."

"Look, I'm right outside Washington so let me hunt and I'll go check on Bella. You leave with them and I'll explain what's going on to her. If you have her number send her a text without thinking about it. I'll be there shortly and let you know what's going on."

"Are you sure you can handle that? Pixie said you went back to your original diet," he says.

"Tell the pixie to stop looking into my dann future and I'll be fine. Gotta hunt then I'll head to Bella."

I hang up and shove the phone in my bag after turning it off. Didn't need it ringing in the middle of a hunt. I find the down right horrible part of the town I'm in. I hear a woman scream so I head that way. Taking to the roofs I find the source of the scream. The man with her would pay dearly for his mistakes. I push enough lethargy towards the woman making her drop in a deep sleep. I push all the fear I felt from the woman into the man before having my meal. I head back to the roof tops and call 911 telling them the location of the girl. I leave after that not looking back and running right for Bella's house.

When I get close I put my hat on and see her truck in the driveway. Her dad's cruiser was gone so I knew he must be at work or he's fishing. I get closer to the truck and find that her heartbeat was coming from inside. I walk over at human pace and tap on her window. I could see her sit up and rub her eyes. She rolls down the window with one hand running her other hand across her face.

"Just leave me alone," she whispers.

"Bella, it's just me," I say.

Her eyes snap open before blinking several times. Her emotions were a rollercoaster going between shock, embarrassment, regret, and sorrow.

"Jasper?" She croaks out.

When she looks into my eyes I know she's seeing my red eyes and know I'll be feeling fear from her soon. I look her in the eye only to feel like I was complete. I ask her if she's okay and she shakes her head.

"Want to go inside?" I ask.

"Why are you here? Did...did y...you kn...ow?"

"Lets go inside and we'll talk. I think you need to get slipped into something more comfortable. How about I meet you in your room?"

She just nods and I help her out of the truck and to the front door. I make my way to the side of the house and send a text to Emmett and Peter.

Em, did you leave her sitting in the truck when you drove her home? I'll be staying with her as I found some news out. Hope you guys can come back soon. Jasper

Yoda, are you telling me that mate is the one person I tried taking a snap at? Seriously! Major

I climb up the tree to her room and sit on the widow waiting for her to come in. I heard her in the bathroom and the sadness coming off her almost knocked me to my knees. I didn't understand how a person could handle that much sadness still standing. My phone buzzes with a text so I grab it.

Yes I am telling you that. Think about that night when your mate sleeps. She'll be telling you her version of that night. Be there for her because that mind raper screwed her over badly this time. Talk to you in a couple of days. Might want to rent a house or buy one for future cases. Peter

I shake my head and put my phone up just as Bella walks through the door. I could tell she'd been crying again as tears were still rolling down her face with dried ones. I walk over to her and pull her in for a hug. I know this is the first time I've been this close to her, but I couldn't stand seeing her in pain.


End file.
